An existing microphone easily produces wind noise in use, especially in outdoor use. The wind noise is produced by an action of a turbulent flow generated in the case where wind is blown into a sound input hole of a voice device and frictions with a sound channel and a sound pick-up hole of the microphone occur. An existing voice device like a microphone of a control box easily produces wind noise, since microphone elements are arranged opposite to a sound input hole of a housing.